This invention relates to a roll suitable for transferring heat between the roll and the material in contact with it. A particular, but not sole, application of the invention is to a roil suitable for use in a two-roll strip caster.
A strip caster usually consists of a pair of rolls, arranged side-by-side with their axes of rotation horizontal, and which are spaced apart to provide a gap between them. On the upper side of the rolls, the ends of the roll barrels can be provided with dams to form a space above the roll gap into which molten metal is poured. The rolls are usually liquid cooled to absorb heat from the molten metal which come into contact with them and form solidified skins which thicken as the rolls rotate. As the rolls are rotated they force the solidified skins of metal together and through the gap between the rolls to form a continuous metal strip.
In an effort to increase casting output, it is desirable to increase the speed of rotation of the rolls, but care has to be taken that the rolls absorb sufficient heat from the metal in contact with them to form two solidified skins whose total thickness is greater than the end product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,846 discloses a roll employed in a briquetting machine. The roll comprises an arbor with an annular sleeve mounted on the arbor. There are axially extending passageways for cooling liquid in the sleeve and manifold ring assemblies mounted externally of the roll enable the cooling liquid to be supplied to the passageways. Two rings mounted externally of the roll are connected to opposite sides of the arbor and sleeve thereby preventing relative movement between them.
DE-A-3839110 discloses a roll for a twin-roll continuous caster. The roll comprises an arbor on the circumference of which are first and second sleeves. The first sleeve is a shrink fit on the arbor and the second sleeve is a shrink fit on the outer periphery of the first sleeve. Cooling liquid is supplied to the interface between the two sleeves and passes in the axial direction of the roll along the interface.